1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to microfiches and microfiche cameras and more specifically to an improved microfiche and camera for producing said microfiches.
Description of the Prior Art
A microfiche camera is shown in my United States patent application No. 348,622, filed Apr. 4, 1973. In this patent, there is shown a lens turret mechanism having positions for different lenses, each of which has a different purpose. Several purposes were proposed and it became clear that the turret would prove a good platform for mounting lenses for other undiscovered purposes.
During development of the camera, a problem arose concerning the product of microfiches which could be updated. Current updating is done by leaving blank spaces on a microfiche and then manually fixing individual microfiche images in the blank spaces. Such a procedure is clearly time consuming and often inaccurate. Furthermore, refocussing for the different images was often necessary when reading the microfiche. A particular example of updating was for hospital purposes where an updatable fiche was required for medical data for a patient. A patent has various unchanging items of data such as blood group or color of eyes, and variable data such as blood count.